How to Make an Author's Page
Now, if you've created a book or even just a character, you need to have an author's page, such as Kate Cary's on the Warriors Wiki. Please do it like the following: *Name the page whatever you would write down for "Creator" on the character pages. *Write a short summary about yourself, starting with your name in bold. *Hit enter twice and use Heading 2 to write "Information" *Use Heading 3 to write "Residence", which really just means where you live. Use bold to write "Current", then "Past" if you've moved. Not just from one street to the other, but from town to town or greater distances. You can get as detailed as you want here. You can put down the name of the continent, country, state, or city down (but if you put down the city make sure you also put down the state/province and the country so foreign people understand) *Use Heading 3 again to write "Date of Birth". Again, you can get as detailed as you want. Maybe you want to put down just your birth year. Maybe just your birth month. Maybe put down the month and day. Maybe you want to put down month, day, and year. Maybe just the motnh and the year. Whatever you're comfortable with. *Use Heading 3 to write "Novels". Then use bold to write "Warriors Series:" and write down any fanfics you've made that relate to Warriors. If you've written none, just put down "none". Then use bold again to write "Other Novels:" then write down any other stories you've written. Again, if you've written none, just put down "none" *Use Heading 3 and write "User Page", then write your username and link it to your user page (the link is User:(name)) *Hit enter twice and write "Biography" in Heading 2. Then write as much of your life story as you're willing to give, including how you got into writing/Warriors *Hit enter twice and write "Quotes" in Heading 2, then write down any good quotes you might've said in your life. If you have none, don't put down the section. *Hit enter twice (or not at all if you already hit enter and skipped "Quotes") and write "Trvia" in Heading 2. Then use bullet points to write down any fun facts about yourself. When you're all done, it should look along the lines of this: Sunshower58 '''is a major fan of Warriors, and has written many fanfictions, along with some help of her friend. Information Residence '''Current: '''USA '''Past: '''Mexico Date of Birth April 2, 1996 Novels '''Warriors Series: ''The Understanding, The Fallen Warrior, Dark Night, Tensions Rising, Rise to Power, The Final Farewell'' Other Novels: ''A Love that Won't Sleep, Forsaken by Dreams'' User Page Sunshower58 (this would be linked by hitting link and typing User:Sunshower58) Biography Sunshower58 was born in a small town in Mexico. She was a very bright, optimistic girl, always eager for adventure. One day her dad lost his job and to keep making a living had to drop and move to the US. After four years, Sunshower finally figured out how to speak English, and soon discovered the Warriors series. She immeidately got hooked and read nonstop. This is how she got into writing, when she decided to write fanfiction. She now loves reading and writing more than anything, and is more than grateful to Erin Hunter for writing their amazing series. Quotes : "I found the transition from one country to another difficult, but I persevered and now I'm glad I did. I can't imagine my life any different." : "Making mistakes is the only way you learn. I've made more than my fair share of mistakes, but look at me now. Haven't I turned out well?" : "Haven't you ever thought how much harder life is for those how have two dollars or less in their wallet on a daily basis? How can you say ''your ''life is hard?" Trivia *Her favorite scenes in Warriors are the most dramatic *She is glad Thistleclaw died the way he did *She rarely wishes she was back in Mexico *She says she has more friends in the US than she did in Mexico *She spends most of her day on the computer writing *She isn't actually fond of cats, but loves Warriors ever the same All that's left are categories. Please list "Authors" and "Real World Articles". That is it. Category:How-Tos Category:Authors